Mysterious Stranger
by chaz1997
Summary: A.U. Blair meets a mysterious stranger in a bar. She ends up pouring her heart out to him. Will she discover his secret? Set just after GG 1X07. Rated T. Damon/Blair/Chuck
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Damon Salvatore was fed up. Stefan and Elena were back together and as loved up as they were when they first met. Elena had always just used him and he was sick of it.

"Why do the women I love never love me?" he murmured sadly.

"Excuse me?" said the woman next to him with wide eyes.

"Sorry. I wasn't talking to..." he paused mid sentence. She was one of the most beautiful women he had ever seen. She had chocolate brown curls and lips as red as rubies. Those lips now held a smirk.

"Talking to yourself? That's one of the first signs of madness. I'm Blair Waldorf." she said extending her hand to meet his.

"Damon Salvatore," he replied. "Drinking alone. That's one of the first signs of trouble."

Her sparkling eyes glared at him. _If looks could kill_, Damon thought. Maybe this girl could be his next conquest. She was charming and had a wit to match even his own.

She took a long slow sip from her Martini glass and he could tell something was troubling her.

"What's on your mind beautiful?" he said. There was that glare again.

"Why should I tell you? You could be a psychopath or a attention junkie who would blab to Gossip Girl the first chance you got," she snapped.

_If only you knew what type of a psychopath I really am, _Damon thought.

"You can tell me," he whispered softly. He stared at her with his clear blue eyes and Blair instantly believed him even without the need for compulsion.

Blair was about to pour her heart out to a – very handsome – stranger and she didn't even think twice about it. The alcohol was clouding her judgement. _This is so unlike me, _she thought.

"Well I'm in sort of a complicated situation at the moment. Involving my boyfriend and his best friend," _well ex-boyfriend _she added to herself.

"A love triangle. I know a bit about them..." Damon said going deep into thought.

"Hello! Still in there," she said, frustrated that he was not paying attention to her.

"Yeah. Sorry I was somewhere else..."

"Okay. Well anyway, my boyfriend is not the best of people. I think he's in love with my best friend," she said with sadness in her voice but she quickly masked it. "He slept with her last year."

"I'm sorry," he said and she smiled at him.

"They slept together last year. He never got over it. Last week after a incident... I asked him if he loved me and he couldn't reply. I went to his best friend's club. I just needed to escape. I got up on stage. It was completely not like me. I would never do a thing like stripping on stage, but I did. My boyfriends best friend is a total scum-bag. But that night he was different. He drove me home in his limo. He told me I was amazing. One thing led to another and well you know..." she trailed off embarrassed. "That mother chucker!"

"You mean Chuck Bass?"

"Yeah. How do you know him?"

"I've read about him, the upper east side's ultimate bad boy," _they obviously haven't met me yet, he added in his head._

"Yeah just about anyone has heard of Bart Bass. He's the richest person in Manhattan. And of course, because Chuck is his only son he is first in line to the Bass fortune."

Blair was starting to really think about this whole situation. She was caught in the middle of Nate and Chuck. _Chuck... _ She really didn't know where she stood with him. Blair knew that even though she may be raging that the night in the limo was a mistake, deep down she knew it wasn't. She had always wanted her first time to be special and even-though it wasn't a suite at a posh hotel and a candlelit dinner it was still special.

Damon could tell she was in trouble. Her eyebrows were scrunched up, her eyes were tightly closed and her lips were set into a grimace.

"What are you staring at?" she exclaimed, finally coming back into reality.

"You," he added simply. She turned her head to try and hid the blush creeping up her face.

"Well you shouldn't be looking, I'm taken," she said immediately realising her mistake.

"I thought you said..."

"Well I forgot. We haven't been separated that long!"

"Long enough for you to sleep with his best friend..." he was going to continue when he was interrupted with a sharp slap around the face.


	2. Chapter 2

Authors note: Special thanks to jojo.4ever and DGfleetfox for their feedback and support. Please review! :)

_Previously... _

"_Well I forgot. We haven't been separated that long!" _

"_Long enough for you to sleep with his best friend..." he was going to continue when he was interrupted with a sharp slap around the face. _

Chapter 2 

Damon rubbed his stinging cheek while she glared at him with venom in her eyes.

"I was just stating a fact!" Damon spat at her.

She raised her hand aiming for his other cheek. Using his vampire speed he grabbed her arm and saw her mouth drop open.

"What..." she said stuttering. She quickly composed her self as she mentally scolded herself. _What are you doing, _she thought, _never show weakness. _She managed to come back to reality just as her phone went off.

_Spotted:_

_Queen B talking to a tall, dark and handsome stranger (well not so tall). Look out N looks like B may have found herself a new king... xoxo Gossip Girl _

Accompanying the blast was a picture of her with Mr 'tall, dark and handsome'.

Damon noticed the colour draining from her face. "What's the matter?" he asked. She passed her phone to him. _New king, _he thought. He liked the sound of that.

"Blair!" a new voice shouted interrupting his thoughts. A boy about 17 with golden hair and bright blue eyes was walking towards them. The look on his face was a mix of confusion, relief and anger. When he spotted Blair he started walking faster.

"Nate! What are you doing here?" Blair said standing up beside Damon. She was worried that seeing her beside Damon would upset Nate even more. Between the two of them Blair wasn't sure who would win a fight.

"What am I doing here! What are you doing here?" he asked, his glance flickering from her to Damon.

Damon was going to get between them but the drama was too good to miss. What also stopped him was the pained look on Blair's face.

"Don't pretend like you care." Blair said almost whispering. She looked like her heart had been ripped straight out of her chest. Damon watched the strong, confident girl he had just met dissolve into this mess he saw before him.

"We were too quick to break up. I love you!" Nate shouted. By now the whole club was watching them. A few young girls in the corner of the club were searching in their bags for their phones and cameras.

"Keep your voice down," Blair quietly scolded. She didn't want anyone to find out that she and Nate had broken up. Not now and especially not like this.

Damon just sat down at the bar and watched all this play out. He was in shock. He never thought he would see a lifestyle as hectic as his. This lifestyle was full of drama. _Well minus the vampires, witches and werewolves, _he added in his head.

"Come on. I'll drive you home." Nate said slowly looking at Blair.

"Okay, but I don't want to talk. I have nothing to say to you." Blair replied her voice shaking slightly.

Glaring at Damon one last time Nate turned and walked away. Blair then turned to face Damon. "Thank you for listening," she said gently. "And you better not tell anyone about this!" she warned him the icy tone in her voice returning.

"Your secret is safe with me," Damon said smirking at her.

She turned away from him, hair perfectly in place and a expression like stone as if everything that had just happened had been erased.

As she walked away Damon's eyes were drawn to another pair of eyes glued to the couple. The eyes belonged to a boy about the same age as Nate. He was dressed smart but at the same time a little bit eccentric. He had medium length brown hair, a smirk to match Damon's and caramel coloured eyes. These eyes were drowned in hidden emotion.

_So that's my other competition, _Damon though as his eyes connected with the eyes of the one and only Chuck Bass.

Authors note: Sorry for the short chapter! Reviews make me happy... :)


	3. Chapter 3

Author's Note: Big thanks to DamonSalavtoresSecretLover, DGfleetfox, QB4EVER, jjones987, Sam and nicholee33 for their reviews for the last chapter! :)

_Previously:_

_As she walked away Damon's eyes were drawn to another pair of eyes glued to the couple. The eyes belonged to a boy about the same age as Nate. He was dressed smart but at the same time a little bit eccentric. He had medium length brown hair, a smirk to match Damon's and caramel coloured eyes. These eyes were drowned in hidden emotion. _

_So that's my other competition, Damon thought as his eyes connected with the eyes of the one and only Chuck Bass. _

Chapter 3

Chuck had noticed the dark stranger staring after Blair. He had also noticed the cosy conversation they were having thanks to the Gossip Girl blast. He didn't want to admit that he was jealous but the sick feeling in his stomach said otherwise. He judged his competition taking in his dark features and confident aura. The man was now walking towards him.

"You must be Chuck Bass," Damon said, taking in Chuck's look of disgust that he had addressed him by his first name.

"What's it to you?" Chuck snapped giving an evil looked that was more powerful than Blair's when they had first met.

"Nothing. I was just wanted to know what she saw in you."

"What!" Chuck said, fuming by now.

"She told me everything. She told me how she slept with you. But most of all she told me how she regrets it." Damon said, knowing that he may have been bending the truth just a tiny bit. He liked seeing the boy squirm as he tried to ignore his words.

By now Chuck was distraught. He wished that Damon's words didn't have the power to hurt him but they're was a piercing sensation right where his heart should be. _Well I guess we've answered the mystery of whether I have a heart or not, _Chuck thought. Even though his heart may have been cold and unfeeling, being with Blair had brought the fire back into his life. The passion, the l... He wasn't going to go as far as saying the l word just yet.

Damon stared at Chuck as he watched the boy thinking. Chuck reminded him of himself when he was younger. Human. He had been foolishly in love with Katherine and even-though Chuck obviously had feeling for Blair, he wouldn't admit to it. Despite this he knew that Chuck would do anything for Blair. He would follow her to the ends of the Earth if she needed him. That's more than could be said for Nate. When he walked in Damon could tell that he was their not because he cared that his girlfriend might be in trouble but because he didn't want his image to be ruined.

" Why is our business anything to do with you? Who are you anyway?" Chuck asked.

"Damon Salvatore." Damon stated simply as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

Chuck looked at him as if he was a piece of dirt on the bottom of his shoe. Chuck was never one to get involved in violence. He usually just got his men to do his dirty work for him. But to wipe that smug smirk off Damon's face he would make an exception. His measured his odds. Damon was about the same size as him but a little bit more well built. Like he did his own labour instead of Chuck who was well pampered. Even-though Chuck probably did get more exercise in the bedroom department.

"What do you want? Money? What do you want to just leave Blair alone?" Chuck said trying not to sound too defensive but failing.

"Isn't it her boyfriends job to protect her? Why should it be you defending her? What are you to her?" Damon said and he knew he had hit a major nerve.

_What am I to her?_ Chuck thought actually considering this himself, j_ust some one night stand._ _No,_ he reasoned with himself. He had known Blair all his life. She was the only girl that he respected. The only girl that he treated like an equal. This had to be more than some pointless hook-up.

Meanwhile in Mystic Falls

"Its been too quiet around hear recently. Too peaceful," Elena said to Stefan trying to figure out what was wrong.

"Well I haven't seen Damon around lately. He wouldn't just disappear. He must be planning something," Stefan said.

"Why wouldn't he tell us if something was wrong?"

"Maybe there's some clue in his room" Stefan said walking out of his bedroom and towards Damon's.

"Wait up!" Elena shouted after him.

Stefan arrived in Damon's huge room and spotted a small piece of paper on his bed.

**Gone away. Needed a break. Will call soon. Don't come looking for me. **

**Damon. **

"This is not good..." Elena started, panic rising in her voice. "For all we know he could of gone off the wagon. He could be draining innocent people as we speak"

"I can get Bonnie to do a tracking spell. We can go and get him back." Stefan said reaching for his cell phone and dialling Bonnie's number. "Hello. Bonnie, it's Stefan. We need your help... It's about Damon. Okay, thank you. Goodbye."

"What did she say?"

"She'll be here in 10 minutes."

Ten minutes later there was a knock at the door. When Stefan opened the door along and Bonnie walked in along with Caroline.

"Where's Jeremy? Is he not with you?" Elena asked Bonnie.

"I thought it was best he did not know about this. I don't want him on some dangerous recovery mission." Bonnie replied.

"Good. He's already been through enough."

"Stefan I'm going to need some of your blood" Bonnie said holding out a small silver knife. Stefan held his hand out to her and she cut it quickly causing him to wince slightly.

Stefan's blood dropped on to a map that Caroline had laid out and Bonnie started chanting what sounded like nonsense to the rest of them. The blood on the map started to move slowly one of the drops stopping on Mystic falls and another still travelling up the map. The other drop of blood stopped in Manhattan.

"Well, we know where he is but we'll still need to find a more specific location" Stefan said to Bonnie.

"I'll need to find a map of Manhattan." Bonnie replied.

"So what are we going to do when we found out where he is?" Elena asked.

"We should go find him. Well when I say 'we' I really mean me." Stefan said.

"Oh no way. I'm going with you." Elena argued.

"Elena I really don't think..."

"No arguments. I'm going and that's final" Elena snapped.

"So we set off tomorrow." Stefan stated.

"Road trip?" Caroline said hopefully.

"Road trip." Elena stated much to Stefan's annoyance.


	4. Chapter 4

Authors note: Thanks soooo much to BornForThe70's, Rf, QB4EVER and nicaha23 for their reviews of chapter 3! Anyone else getting proper restless at this massive break from GG and TVD! Can't wait until it comes back on! Sorry that its took ages to update! Was on holiday and have GCSE's! NIGHTMARE!:)

_Previously:_

"_So we set of tomorrow." Stefan stated. _

"_Road trip?" Caroline said hopefully._

"_Road trip." Elena stated much to Stefan's annoyance._

Chapter 4

The gang packed up ready to set off to the upper-east side. Stefan, Elena, Caroline, Bonnie, Matt and Jeremy were all going so the group decided that they would take Matt's car along with Stefan's. Since the couples wanted to ride together Stefan and Elena decided to go in Stefan's car with Caroline and Jeremy and Bonnie tagged along in Matt's car.

"Damon could be anywhere in Manhattan! We'll need to do a tracking spell when we get closer." Elena said trying to mask the worry rising in her voice.

Stefan knew that Elena was worried about his brother and he tried his hardest to ignore the jealousy threatening to take over him. _She loves me,_ he told himself. Sensing the tension in the car Caroline tried to change the subject.

"I've always wanted to go to Manhattan. It would be practically a crime if we didn't do any shopping!" Caroline was also trying to distract herself from thoughts that she wanted to disappear. Tyler's death had been three months ago now and the pain was just as fresh as if it had just happened. That was the whole reason she agreed to go on this trip. She needed to get out and start to live her life again. There was also someone else who she couldn't help from slipping into her thoughts. Klaus. She tries to tell herself that he was a murderer. That he was evil. But the moment in the corridor when he saved her from Alaric had made her question herself, even-though she didn't want to admit it. His sister on the other hand she couldn't hate more. She had almost killed Matt and Elena resulting in Elena almost becoming a vampire. Luckily she had just enough will to pull through it human.

Elena was staring out the window. _Damon will be fine. He's... Damon, _she thought to herself. She couldn't help but feel hurt that he had just left, leaving only a simple note.

The Manhattan sky-line was fast approaching. Elena had booked them into a hotel called the Empire which she had read good online reviews about. It was a bit expensive but everyone had offered to pitch in.

She saw the sign on the front of the building and was amazed. She hadn't expected it to be this big! It was a huge, grand building.

Stefan pulled up on the curb outside quickly followed by Matt. A smartly dressed man approached Stefan's window and asked if he could take Stefan's car so he could park it. Stefan a bit shocked at first replied yes and the man asked if he could take his room number so he could arrange for their bags to be brought up.

"What kind of hotel have you booked us into," Stefan jokingly asked Elena.

"Only the best." Elena replied.

She made her way inside the entrance lobby and towards reception. She gave her name and got four sets of keys. One for her and Stefan's room. One for Jeremy and Bonnie's room. And Matt and Caroline had separate rooms. She gave them all their keys. Luckily Elena had managed to get all the rooms on the same floor.

"Enjoy your stay at the Empire" The friendly woman at reception said as they made their way to the elevator.

Meanwhile in the bar of the Empire

Chuck was wasted. There was no other way to put it. He had been drinking for three hours straight. After his talk with Damon that made him question himself Chuck tried to drown his emotions with drink.

Looking around for a woman he spotted a group of people checking in. _Tourists, _he thought to himself. Looking closer into the group he noticed there were three women and three men. One of the women was small with curly black hair. She was holding hands with a boy just a bit younger than him. Another of the girls was pretty and bubbly with blond waves and bright blue eyes. She was talking to a blonde jock type guy who reminded him a bit of Nate. The last girl was beautiful and had features like Blair's. He found this one hypnotising. She had straight brown hair, large brown eyes and a kind looking expression. The last boy was stood in front of her protectively. He was tall and muscular with green eyes and light brown hair. His features reminded Chuck of someone who he couldn't put his finger on. _That guy from last night. Damien... No Damon. _They could defiantly be brothers.

Stefan scanned the bar and noticed a boy looking at them but mostly at Elena. He studied him closely trying to decide if he was a vampire. _No he can't be, _Stefan thought, _I can hear his heartbeat._ So why was he staring at Elena so much?

"I'm going to get a drink" said Caroline walking over to the bar. "Don't wait up!" she shouted over her shoulder as she walked away. She was glad she already decided to put something decent enough to wear out when she left Mystic Falls. She couldn't be bothered going upstairs and listening to plans to get Damon back. She didn't even like him that much.

"Get me a vodka and coke." she said compelling the bar-tender.

She used her vampire senses to pick up on the conversations around her. There was nothing much to hear until she heard the sharp tap of heels coming across the bar towards a handsome boy with dark brown hair and eyes to match. The woman coming towards him was about the same age as her and looked slightly like Elena. _No, _Caroline thought, _Elena's features could never hold a smirk like that._

"Bass!" the girl shouted.

"What do you want Blair?" the boy said sounding tired and defeated.

"Did you know? Did you know about Nate and Serena before I did?" Blair asked.

Caroline put her hair behind her ear so she could listen better, thankful that something interesting was finally happening.


	5. Chapter 5

Authors note: Special shout out to BornForThe70's, nostalgiakills, nicaha23, JazmynnMikaelson, anthOo, Dove L Salvatore, Serena and sunderlandamy97 for their amazing reviews! Sorry that it took AGES to update! Writer's block is a bad thing! :D

_Previously:_

"_What do you want Blair?" the boy said sounding tired and defeated._

"_Did you know? Did you know about Nate and Serena before I did?" Blair asked._

_Caroline put her hair behind her ear so she could listen better, thankful that something interesting was finally happening. _

Chapter 5

"Yes I did know. Is that what you wanted to hear?!" Chuck almost shouted. Blair was stunned. After what they'd shared she thought that he would at least have the decency to tell her. In true Waldorf fashion she wiped the shocked look off her face and replaced it with a glare that could freeze the sun. "Why would I value your friendship over Nathaniel's?"

Caroline was very amused by the whole situation. That Blair girl had it coming to her. Everything from the way she walked to her voice oozed attitude. _You don't even know the girl, _she thought, _you don't know about her problems. _She was ashamed of herself for being so judgemental. Her parents had brought her up not to judge people and now she was doing just that. She felt she was disrespecting her dad's memory by thinking the way that she was.

"Well I guess I shouldn't expect anything better from scum like you," Blair snapped back. Do not contact me. I don't want anything more to do with you." And with that she walked out.

Chuck got out his mobile phone. "Nathaniel I need to talk to you..."

Meanwhile in Stefan and Elena's hotel room

"Have you got the close up map of Manhattan?" Stefan asked.

"Right here," Bonnie replied.

"Well you know what to do..."

Bonnie smiled and closed her eyes muttering the spell. Stefan, already knowing what to do, cut his hand and waited for the blood to drop on the map. As before one drop stayed on the Empire but the other was a couple of blocks away and travelling towards the Empire.

"He's coming here," Bonnie stated.

"Why would he be coming here?" Stefan asked more to himself then the rest of the group.

"Well we better go find out," said Elena heading towards the door.

Meanwhile outside the Empire

Blair was stood on the cold, wet sidewalk waiting for a cab. Her house was only 10 minutes walk away and while on a usual day she would have walked, she felt drained and exhausted from her argument with Chuck. _Where is a cab when you need one! _Blair thought to herself getting frustrated.

"Need some help," a familiar voice said right next to her ear. She spun around only to be faced with Damon Salvatore.

"Are you following me or something?" Blair asked slightly annoyed.

"I just thought I'd be a gentleman and help out a damsel in distress." As much as Blair wanted to be annoyed she couldn't help but be a bit swept away. She had always been a hopeless romantic. _If only Nate realized that..._ she thought sadly.

"Well I suppose I could use some help..."

"Damon..." Damon turned around to be faced with the big brown eyes that haunted his every moment. He looked behind her with annoyance to find that she was accompanied by his brother, Jeremy, Bonnie and Matt.

Elena then looked at Blair then back at Damon, a look of confusion with a little bit of jealousy clouding her face. "Let me introduce you to Blair Waldorf. Blair this is Elena, my brother Stefan, Jeremy, Bonnie and Matt." Blair turned on her society girl charm as she did at all of the important events she went to. She HAD to be perfection. She shook hands with the entire group one by one noticing the daggers she got from Elena when she shook hands with the boy called Stefan.

"Where's Barbie? I thought she'd tag along with you," Damon asked the group being careful not to say 'Vampire Barbie' like he usually did.

"Last we saw her she was at the bar," Matt replied.

"Well no surprise there..."

Meanwhile in Chuck suite at the Empire.

Chuck sat staring at his scotch glass wondering how he was going to word this to Nathaniel. He was fed up of Blair and her controlling ways. Why should she get viewed as perfect when he was always viewed as the trash. _I wonder if Gossip Girl would like to know that out Ice Queen is not a perfect little angel anymore, _he thought smirking to himself. He got his phone and started typing...

"Chuck," Nate started walking through the door and thrusting his phone in Chuck face. "Have you seen this?!"

_Looks like our precious Ice Queen is not as pure as she's pretended to be... I wonder if its the same Mr 'tall, dark and handsome' that she was spotted with before. Keep me updated people...xoxo Gossip Girl_

"Ohhh I'm sorry man..."

"You don't think this is true. I know Blair... She wouldn't do something like this."

"I'm sorry to be the one to tell you this Nathaniel but it is true."

"How would you know?"

"Because I heard them talking about it," Chuck said smiling inwardly.

"Who is he?! I'll kill him!"

"Can you remember that man she was talking to at the bar a last night? That was him. I over-heard them arranging to meet again."

"I think I need a drink... And make it a double!"

Meanwhile outside the Empire

Blair's face was pale as she stood staring at her phone.

"Blair, what is it?" Damon asked. She had gone from being the perfect society queen to a statue.

Blair managed to regain some composure and stammered "It's nothing. It was nice to meet you all. I have to go. Goodbye." And with that she walked away as fast as she could without attracting too much attention. _How did Gossip Girl find out? _she wondered _Well I suppose its some consolation that they don't know that it was Chuck. _And then it hit her. _Chuck! _He was the only one who could have known. And then he put the blame on Damon so it looks like its only her in the wrong! _That Mother-Chucker was going to pay! _she thought.

Authors Note: Blair's on the war-path and no-one can stop her! Run and hide people. Look forward to some Chair moments. As I have already told some of you this story will most likely to be Blamon friendship/take down partners and will most defiantly be Chair. I'm not sure who Damon will get with yet... Well just have to see how things play out. And I'm looking into bringing some of the Originals into this story (Klaus and Elijah). I will try to update soon!

Damon and Chuck will bake cookie's for reviewers! :D


End file.
